What Fairy Tail thinks of NaLu - Part VI Happy
by lavandalove
Summary: Why his humans were so oblivious Happy would never understand. Sixth part of an ongoing series of one-shots


Happy liked his life. No, he loved it. He got everything he could need, a roof over his head, a warm bed/hammock, an awesome roommate and best friend and a belly full of fish. Aside from that he got a gigantic family. All the Exceeds from Extalia, everyone in Fairy Tail and best of all, Natsu and Lucy.

Aye, Natsu, Lucy and fish, that was the best part of it all. Everything else was a big bonus that only served to make him happier than he was by disposition.

But lately something had been nagging at him. That something was Natsu, actually. Well, Natsu and Lucy, but mainly Natsu. For a good long while everything had been going according to plan, but lately things had come to a stand-still.

You see, Happy had decided early on that Lucy was for Natsu, and vice versa. Natsu was like a brother to him, they'd grown up together and Happy wanted his brother to be happy, too. And Lucy made him happy. That was plain as day, almost since the very start. Natsu was a sunny guy, but he had trouble with people as a kid, probably a result from being raised by a dragon. Lucy was the first person Happy had seen Natsu take an active interest in, that wasn't motivated by testing his strength against someone stronger.

So he wanted Natsu to have what he obviously desired, and that was Lucy. It was simply a plus that Happy himself liked Lucy a whole lot. She was super nice, when she wasn't super scary, she was pretty, she smelled good, gave the best cuddles ever, always kept fish in her fridge just for him and best of all, she liked him and Natsu right back.

She was also easy to tease and took every bait, but she gave as good as she got. Aye, Lucy was a girl after his own mind.

At first Happy had kept pushing them together, and even going as far as telling them the obvious. They _liiiiiike_ each other. And for a while everything seemed to go as expected. The three of them grow closer and closer and every day Happy expected to get thrown out on his tail because the two wanted some _alone time_. Except, that didn't happen. Happy didn't think much of it and kept waiting and it still didn't happen.

At this point it was ridiculous that it _still didn't happen_.The two of them were stupider than Happy had anticipated. Really, why did he always end up being the one to do everything?

Currently they were having a family night in. Happy's own words. When he'd said as much to Natsu and Lucy earlier they'd just smiled at him.

Lucy was cooking dinner, Natsu's favorite, fire curry. Natsu was hanging around her in the kitchen, no doubt getting in the way, and sticking to her like a leech, but Lucy wasn't complaining. Happy could hear her ask him to get her this and that and 'stop sticking your finger in the pot, Natsu!'

When the curry was done, they all sat around the table, Natsu with his curry that was so spicy, the smell alone made Happy's eyes water, Lucy with a small serving of curry devoid of the peppers she's put in Natsu's and Happy with a fish.

He mostly just ate silently as he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. They really were oblivious and dense.

Every time Natsu would declare how delicious the curry was Lucy would get that happy twinkle in her eyes. And every time Lucy smiled, Natsu grinned, without fail.

To give the two some privacy, Happy pretended to fall asleep on the table, right after he'd devoured his fish. He kept the act up as Lucy carefully picked him up and gently put him on a pillow and covered him with a light blanket. As she was busy tucking him in, he heard Natsu whisper that he was taking a shower.

For a good long while all the heard was water while Natsu showered in the bathroom and Lucy washed the dishes. He'd almost really fallen asleep when the smell of ginger tea caught his attention and Natsu came out of the bathroom. This was a well-practiced ritual. Dinner, cleaning up with tea and snacks afterwards, maybe a card game or simply talking about their individual days.

As he listened to his family quietly talk and laugh, Happy decided that it really wasn't important _when_ they'd get the full picture. They'd get it someday. Until then he'd just enjoy what they had now. With that thought Happy smiled and drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the familiar sounds of his family.


End file.
